1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector for a shielded wire having a shield on the peripheral surface of its core wire.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
For connection of an electrical part to the metal shield of the shielded wire, it is common practice to strip off the outermost sheath, divide the underlying part of the wire into the core wire and the braided metal sheath, strip off the core covering and connect the core wire and shield directly to the corresponding positions of the electrical part by soldering or by a press-on terminal means. It is obvious that this procedure involving stripping, division, soldering and/or the like is time-consuming and, hence, costly. Moreover, a special tool or apparatus is required for soldering or handling of the press-on terminal and unless the operator has adequate skill, the reliability of connection is sacrificed.